Concert Corruption
by Deepredruby
Summary: For Sexy Edward Contest by Jayeliwood. Bad boy Edward Cullen has a plan to corrupt the innocent Bella Swan. But what about this other side of her that no one knows about?


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as much as I wish I did. This was a co-authored story. There are so many more we want to write, but, we'll get to those later. Enjoy!**

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Name of your story: Concert Corruption**

**Your name: Deepredruby7 co-author xBohemianRhapsodyx**

**Type of Edward: Badass/Motorcycle**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: All human/AU**

**POV: Edward and Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

EPOV:

A persisting buzzing sound continued to ring in my ear. I groaned and rolled over, slamming my hand down on my alarm clock. I rolled over, burying my head under the pillow. Breathing deeply, I felt my body beginning to relax again, back into dreamland.

_The cold wind was whipping past my face tousling my hair. The large machine growled below me as I rode down the dark road. A pair of warm hands were wrapped around my middle, holding me close to them. Slowly, the warm hands moved up and down my chest. I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment, reveling in the feeling._

_Those warm hands were again on me, this time running through my hair, and soft lips pressed against mine. I tried to pull back to see her face, but she held onto my head, preventing me from moving. Those soft lips pressed against mine again, a warm tongue probing my lips, asking for entrance, which I willingly granted. Her warm, wet tongue dueled with mine, fighting for dominance. I wrapped my hands around her waist, pushing her against the wall._

_She began chanting something, gradually getting louder. I soon realized it was my name._

_"Edward….Edward…._EDWARD!"

A sudden cold feeling hit me on the back. I bolted up in bed, only to come face to face with an angry Carlisle, holding an empty glass that at some point contained cold water.

"Get up; you're going to church with us today."

I groaned before rolling over again and pulling the sheet over my head.

"If you're not down stairs within the next half hour, I will make sure you won't be able to ride that motorcycle of yours for the next three months."

I heard my door slam closed before I pulled up enough strength to get out of bed. No sense in losing my bike over sitting in a church and listening to a man drone on and on. It can't be that bad, can it?

* * *

Reverend Swan. What a dull man.

His voice bored me to no end. All while he spoke, I had to force myself to stay awake. I spent the majority of the time lookng around at the people sitting near me. While looking around, I spotted a head of shining brown hair not two rows over from me. She was the sexiest woman I had ever laid eyes on.

Bella Swan.

Her long hair flowed down her back in soft waves, making me want to run my hands through it and feel its softness. Her lips looked so soft and plump…God how I wish I could taste them. The first two buttons were undone on her blouse, showing just a hint of her chest. My eyes hungrily roamed down her chest, whishing I could just rip the shirt from of her skin. My eyes continued to roam down to her folded legs, where her skirt rode up slightly, showing off her thigh slightly.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, trying to adjust to the growing bulge in my pants. The first time I saw her in school six months ago, I knew I wanted her. The only thing was that she was the reverends daughter. She was innocent, untainted. And I wanted to be the one to corrupt her.

"…sex between a man and a woman should be sacred and only occur once a man and woman are bound by matrimony."

At this point, I began to listen to what he was saying. Again, I shifted in my seat.

* * *

BPOV:

"Bella, I'm leaving now."

I let out a sigh of relief as he called up the stairs. Quickly throwing my robe on over of my outfit, I walked down the stairs.

"What time will you be back?" I asked once I reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked up towards me as he put his coat on.

"I won't be home until later. There are a few services they want me to do at the hospital tonight. You're heading over to Alice's tonight, right?"

I almost started to ask what he was talking about before I remember what I told him.

"Oh! Um, yeah, I'm still going. Actually, I should be heading out pretty soon myself. You know how she gets if I'm late by even a second," I quickly fibbed.

Charlie laughed while nodding his head.

"That little pixie is a firecracker. Well, I hope you have fun, and please be careful with that truck of yours. You never know when it will give out on you. Make sure you have your cell phone on you."

With that, he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut, I darted up the stairs, pulling my robe off. I quickly pulled on a pair of black heels, praying that I wouldn't fall over later. After applying a light layer of dark makeup, I gave myself a once over.

I had opted to leaving my hair out and flowing down my back. The top I wore was a deep blue short sleeved shirt with a deep cut neckline, unlike what I was used to wearing. A short black denim skirt landed midway down my thighs, showing off my legs. I tugged at the bottom of my skirt and the top of my shirt, feeling a little awkward.

All in all though, I thought I looked pretty good. I glanced at my alarm clock and cursed, before grabbing my ticket, keys, and cell phone and running out the door.

Innocent Bella Swan is no more.

* * *

EPOV:

My bike roared beneath me as I sped down the dark road towards the park where the concert was taking place. For months, I had been waiting for this concert. One of my favorite hard rock bands was playing, and I'd scored tickets.

Pulling in, I noticed a lot of people were already here. Many turned to look at me when they heard my bike. I smirked behind my helmet, catching some of the jealous looks people were giving me.

Parking my bike, I pulled off my helmet and heard a gasp nearby and turned to see a group of girls staring at me hungrily. I smiled and winked at them before heading to the ticket line. As the noise became louder, I faintly heard the rumble of an all too familiar engine.

* * *

BPOV:

After finally finding a parking spot, I quickly jumped out of my truck and jogged towards the ticket area. The place was packed.

Once I had gotten through, I pushed through the crowd of people until I found a decent spot to see the stage. When the band started up, I knew I was glad I came. I closed my eyes and began to dance to the music like everyone else. Here, I could be myself and let loose. Here, I could relax.

With my eyes closed, I threw my head back, flipping my hair around as I did. Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm hands on my hips, pulling me tightly against them. Fear began to seep through me before I was turned around to face who was behind me.

Emerald green eyes bored directly into mine.

Edward Cullen.

He smirked down at me as I gasped. He had been the star of my wet dreams ever since I laid eyes on him my first day of school. He was the all-around bad boy that oozed sex appeal, from his messy bronze hair to the sleek motorcycle he rode. His chiseled cheekbones just seemed to make his eyes appear even more vibrant. A slight shadow of facial hair was showing on his face, noting he would need a shave soon. But on him, it looked amazingly sexy. His toned body was clad in a black leather jacket and a white short sleeved shirt that clung to his muscled 

chest, leaving little to the imagination. Even the dark blue jeans he wore were snug on him, but not too snug.

Edward Cullen was the epitome of a sex god.

While I stood there staring at him, he bent down to whisper in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Who would have thought that little miss innocent had a dark side to her? Won't your father be disappointed?"

I narrowed my eyes before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Who ever said I was innocent? Maybe I'll have to prove your assumption wrong."

Holy shit! Did I just say that out loud?!

He groaned in my ear, pulling my waist against him even tighter. I could feel a bump hitting me in my abdomen and blushed slightly. I was having this affect on him!

"How about we head out of here and you show me how innocent you're not."

I nearly fainted at his words and nodded weakly. He growled in my ear once more, biting my earlobe gently before pulling on my arm, out of the mass of people.

Once we were free of the warm bodies, he continued to lead me further away from the concert and the parking area.

"Where are we going?"

He turned to me and smiled a heart-stopping smile.

"Someplace where we won't be disturbed while I corrupt your little mind."

We continued walking, heading into the nearby forest. After a while, we came to a small cabin, not far from where our cars were.

"What is this place?"

He pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door before answering me.

"My father bought this place when I was a kid. It was kind of like a home-away-from-home for me. I came here whenever I felt like I needed to get away."

He flicked on the lights as we stepped inside. It wasn't a large cabin, but it had enough room. There was a rather large and comfy looking bed on one side of the room. On the other side was a small bathroom, and a couch that sat in front of a small fireplace. It was rather quaint and cozy.

After looking around, I turned to face him again, only to find him staring right back at me with a hungry gaze that made me blush slightly, but feel a little bit more confident in my appearance.

With slow strides, he came to stand in front of me, no more than half an inch away. We stared into each other's eyes, our breathing increasing slightly.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I have wanted to do this," he breathed, leaning in closer, brushing his lips softly against mine, sending an electric shock down my back.

"Edward…"

He let out a low growl from his chest before he crashed his lips against mine with a force I'd never experienced before. I groaned and pushed my body against his, wrapping my fingers around his neck, running them through his soft hair.

Something warm and wet brushed softly against the seam of my lips. Hesitantly, I opened my lips for him. I had never really kissed a guy before to really know what to do.

His warm tongue pushed past my lips to brush against mine. He purred deep in his chest, gripping my thighs and lifting me up to wrap my legs around his hips. I pulled away from his mouth to breathe, but he went to work on my neck, gently brushing against my pulse point.

Walking carefully over to the bed, he gently laid me down, never removing his lips from my neck. My fingers ran down his back, pulling his jacket off and tossing it aside. His lips remained on my neck while his fingers went to the bottom of my shirt, gently rubbing my stomach in circles. His tongue flicked against my pulse point before he bit down hard.

I let out a loud gasp, closing my eyes. I felt him run his hands up my chest, pulling my shirt off along the way. Once he pulled my shirt over my head, I pulled his off as well, tossing it aside. I saw his bare chest, and groaned aloud, running my hands up and down his chest, feeling every muscle. He smiled down at me, his emerald eyes now so dark, they almost looked black.

He made quick work of my bra, throwing it aside to the ever-growing pile of clothes. His lips were on my neck this time, and slowly moving down. His warm mouth was suddenly on my nipple, sucking gently. I moaned loudly as he repeated his ministrations on my other nipple, his thumb rubbing the abandoned one somewhat roughly.

I continued to moan as his mouth moved down slowly towards my center. Belatedly, I noticed that he had removed my skirt and underwear, along with his own pants and boxers. When had he done that?

He smirked up at me has he dipped his tongue into my bellybutton, swirling it around. I groaned loudly and 

gripped his hair. He continued to move his mouth down my body, pausing once he reached my center. He slowly ran a finger up my slit, causing my breathing to increase and by body to quake. His tongue suddenly darted out and began to lick me, slowly and roughly. I let out a loud moan and gripped his hair tighter before pulling him up.

"As much as I enjoy that, I need you inside me now Edward. I need you badly. Please."

He groaned before leaning over and reaching into his pants pocket and pulled out a condom. I took it from him, ripped open the foil, and eased it onto him, making sure to run my fingers up and down him a few times and give him a firm squeeze. This was the first time I saw how big he was. He was rather large and I began to wonder how he would ever fit. He groaned and closed his eyes and grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Are you sure you want this? There's no turning back. I'd hate to see what Reverend Swan would do when he found out that I deflowered his daughter," he said smirking. I grabbed onto his neck and pulled him down for a deep, quick kiss.

"I don't care what he thinks. This is my decision. Besides, I told you I wasn't as innocent as people thought I was."

He smiled brightly before kissing me roughly, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. He gently grabbed my legs and lifted them around his waist, spreading them wider. With one quick thrust, he was in me. I winced at the sudden pain as he took my innocence. He froze at my cry of pain, not moving to let me adjust to his size. After a few moments, the pain began to fade and I rolled my hips against him, trying to get him to move.

He moaned deeply before slowly moving his hips against me, thrusting gently. As time went on, the pain faded completely and was replaced by a sudden pressure that was building. I started pushing my hips against him faster.

"Please, Edward. Harder….faster."

He groaned and complied with my wishes, thrusting harder into me, gripping my hips harder. We were both panting as his speed continued to increase and the pressure continued to grow.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how good this feels. You're so _tight _and warm. God, I'm so close, come with me Bella. Let it go."

I moaned loudly, raking my nails as he spoke. As soon as he said those words, the dam that was at bay was released. With a loud scream, I saw bright lights behind my eye lids. A few more thrusts later, Edward stiffened and let out a strangled groan before collapsing on top of me, breathing deeply.

Both of our bodies were slick with sweat, our chests brushing against each others as our breathing slowed down.

"That was amazing," he breathed.

All I could do was nod my head slowly.

He rolled off of me and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me close to him. I laid my head against his chest and was on the verge of falling asleep when I felt his chest rumble with a chuckle. I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me.

"What's so funny?"

"I guess I got to be the one to corrupt you after all."

**AN: Hope you liked it! Now, you know the drill!**


End file.
